Digimon Tamers DSA
by Toon Dragon Productions
Summary: A Digimon Tamers AU fic, set three years after the series ended. The tamers, still looking for a way to be reunited with their partners find an organization that can help them in exchange for their help. Please read and review.


Well, This is a Fic I started writing in 2002, but then I lost all my work on it when my computer was fried in a storm (faulty surge protector).

Or so I thought. I found a copy on an old floppy disk as I was getting rid of them.

Ahem, So now I present Digimon Tamers DSA.

It's set three years after the end of Digimon Tamers.

Let's Do It.

Addendum: I've just watched my first episode of Digimon Savers and my first thought was, 'Why do their digivices look like I-pods?' My second one was 'That was my Idea!' As I said above, I came up with this a long time ago. Long before I had even heard of Digimon Savers. I hope that you will not dismiss this as a Savers Rip-off.

Now Let's Do It!!!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

FROM THE TOON DRAGON PRODUCTIONS VAULT

Written By: Blue Eyes Toon Dragon 1 (Betd1)

Editing and Proofreading by: Dmg123, TSS and Betud

Digimon Tamers DSA

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Toon Dragon Productions Legal Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction is completely not-for-profit and made purely for enjoyment. All characters used in this work are property of their various copyright holders. And any resemblance to anyone either living or dead is purely a coincidence. All Original Characters/Places are the intellectual Property of their creators and should not be used without their permission.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

File 001: DSA who?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It's a bright, sunny Saturday and 15 year old Rika Nonaka was bored out of her skull.

She was wandering the streets aimlessly when she saw it. Or more specifically _felt_ it.

A sort of creeping chill that made all the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

And then she saw it, some fog, that wasn't fog at all.

_A bioemergence field!_

Sirens soon started wailing as a group of police cars surround the fog.

"Attention" came from their loudspeakers, "Then has been a bomb threat in the area, please evacuate at once."

Rika slipped past the police and was at the edge of the field when a black SUV pulled alongside the Police cars.

Two people, a boy and girl Rika's age climbed out of the SUV and walked up to the cop in charge. Both of them were dressed casually but were wearing matching blue vests that had pockets all down the front of them with radios attached to them. The boy showed the cop an ID and they started talking. Rika came closer to listen in.

"We're the specialists from the DSA, we'll take it from here."

"You two?" The cop wasn't convinced. Then his radio squawked something Rika didn't hear and he stepped aside. The two teens walked into the field.

Rika followed, staying just out of sight. She saw them look around and then the girl pulled out a silver D-arc, and switched it to compass mode while the boy was fiddling with a large PDA. He tapped the side of his radio and asked, "Ready for transport?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Came the mutter from the other end.

"Right" the boy said, "here goes, transporting now." Two glows appeared in front of the humans and started to take shape. One became a DemiDevimon and the other into a BlackAgumon. The Girl was moving in a slow circle then suddenly spun, her brown ponytail swinging, deeper into the field. "This way." She said.

The boy put his PDA away and fished a D-arc of his own out of his pocket. "Right. Onwards to victory." He said loudly, "Right DD?"

"Yeah, it's go time!" enthused the DemiDevimon. The BlackAgumon simply cracked his neck and marched deeper into the mist.

As the four moved deeper in Rika stayed behind them for to good reasons.

They didn't seem to look behind them.

It would keep them between her and whatever Digimon was bioemerging.

A figure could just be made out when a fireball shot at them from its direction, all four of them jumped out of the way and the Digimon returned fire.

"DemiDart!"

"Pepper Breath!"

Both attacks went wide, and missed.

"Positive ID guys, it's a SkullMeramon." Came a female voice over the radio.

"SkullMeramon, you have illegally entered this world, return to the digital world immediately or we will have to use force." The boy shouted.

He was answered with another fireball.

"Joy" muttered the boy, "hey Yuko, I think it's time we upped the ante."

"Right" the girl, Yuko, Rika assumed. They both slashed cards into their D-arcs.

"Digimodify, digievolution activate!" both of them shouted.

"DemiDevimon digivolve to…"

"BlackAgumon digivolve to…"

"Devimon!"

"Greymon!"

'Nova Blast!" The Greymon shot a green fire blast at the now fully visible SkullMeramon.

"Heat Chain!" he deflected the blast with his chain, but it distracted him enough that Devimon could get behind him

"Hell Contract!" The blasts threw SkullMeramon into the air. Yuko slashed a new card.

"Digimodify, virus disk activate!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon hit the SkullMeramon with an even bigger fireball while Devimon continued his Hell Contract.

The Digimon gave out a groaned and blew into bits of data. The boy spoke to his radio, "this is Nick, Scratch one SkullMeramon.

The two Digimon reassumed their rookie forms. Since the Digimon who entered bioemerged was deleted the field started to vanish.

Nick pulled his PDA out of his pocket, "See you two at base." He pressed a button on the PDA.

"Hey wait a-" was all DemiDevimon managed before he vanished. A male voice came over their radios, "Good work people."

He paused, "and Digimon. But we've got a problem in the sector Gamma-66. Get down there. Harper out."

"Yes Colonel," Nick replied. Rika started to slowly back away,

And at that moment the field vanished completely. Yuko turned and saw her. "Hey, you!" She shouted, but Rika was already off and running.

Unbeknownst to any of them, they were all being watched.

\\\\\\\\\\\

"Are you calling me a liar goggle-head?" There was a very accusatory tone in Rika's voice, Henry noticed.

They had all met at their usual place, where Guilmon used to live.

"Well no, but are you sure?" Takato asked.

"Yes I'm sure; there was a Digimon there and two tamers, with partners."

Henry decided to but in before this ended with Rika getting Takato in a headlock. "The question is," he said aloud, "what do we do with this information."

"Simple" Rika replied, "We track them down, they might be able to help us get our friends back, or at least get us into the digital world."

Ryo nodded, "It doesn't sound like we have much to go on."

"No we…" Rika trailed off then pointed past Takato, "It's them!" She then rushed after the two people in the distance. Everyone looked at each other, and then followed Rika.

\\\\\\\\\\

Thirteen blocks later, panting, the boys caught up with Rika. She was slightly winded and leaning up against the wall of one of the office buildings around them.

"They went in there," she said pointing to the office building next door. She then straightened and marched into the building.

"Rika, wait." Takato started. But he was too late. They followed her in, and found her looking at the directory, murmuring, "DSA, DSA…"

She then stabbed a finger at one the names on the list. It read "DSA, suite 108."

Takato looked at the plate incredulously, "It can't be that easy." He wondered aloud, "Can it?"

"Let's find out." Rika replied and started walking towards suite 108. The others followed, unaware that the security cameras where following them.

Suite 108 had a big, thick steel door with a complex electronic lock on it. "How are we gonna get in?" Henry asked. "We're not," Rika, said, "I have an idea, but I'm going to have to do it alone. Meet me outside of the building in an hour." She then looked at the door one last time and left.

Takato shook his head and grinned, "That's our Rika."

"I haven't seen her this excited in-"

"Three years." Ryo finished off for Henry.

\\\\\\\\\\

"This has got to be the most ridiculous scheme I have ever heard of." Ryo stated.

"Why?"  
"They've seen you."

"Only my back."

Henry cocked his head slightly to the side, "you're going to pretend to be delivering a pizza."

"Hey, if she's lucky she might get a good tip." Takato joked.

Rika had put her hair into a ponytail ("people remember a hairdo like mine.") and slid it into the gap in the back of the baseball cap she was now wearing.

She was also holding a couple of boxed pizzas. "I'll put my phone on speaker, so you guys can listen in. I'll be back." She then walked into the office building.

Ryo covered his eyes with a hand.

\\\\\\\\\

Rika pressed the button on the intercom next to the door of suite 108. "Someone order a pizza."

The same female voice Rika heard on the radio asked, "Who's it for?"

Rika thought back to what she heard, "A Captain Harper."

There was a buzz and the sound of multiple electronic locks opening, and then the door swung open without a sound.

An 18-year-old girl, Blonde girl, wearing a purple suit, was standing behind a desk that was the room's only piece of furniture. There was another steel door behind her. On the floor of the room was a large tile picture, of a Broadsword and a Katana crossed over the globe, the letters DSA at the base and the Japanese Flag above the globe. The girl pointed to the place where the swords met. "Stand there please." Rika move to stand there, then the door behind her shut and relocked.

Outside the building the line to Rika's cell phone just got disconnected.

Back inside, the girl pressed concealed button behind the desk and the whole floor pattern started to descend. It descended into some sort of high tech control room, Dominated by a huge screen. There was Nick, working on what looked like a gun at a workbench, his DemiDevimon perched on the edge of the bench. Yuko was working at a computer console on the far left of the room; her BlackAgumon slumped up against one side of the desk. A Tall thirty something man was sitting at a large desk reading files. A blue Gatomon was sitting on the desk reading a magazine. As the elevator/floor pattern came to a stop, a Kazemon walked in through a door on the right carrying a tray with mugs of Coffee and tea on it. She silently passed out the cups, receiving a nod or a "thanks." Until she got to Nick who took the coffee she gave him, and raised it in salute, "Have I professed my undying love for you today Kazemon?" he asked in a joking tone. "Nope," she replied, "Probably because this is the first coffee I got you today."

"Ah, that explains it. Well thanks, you're an angel."

"Fairy."

"Whatever."

Kazemon shook her head and walked off. Rika Started moving towards the big man with the Gatomon. Everyone acted like this was completely normal.

Until BlackAgumon started snickering, this made Yuko start laughing outright.

BlackAgumon raised his arms in a surrender gesture, "I'm sorry, I can't do it."

The Gatomon threw down her magazine. "Well that lasted all of thirty seconds."

Yuko pointed to BlackAgumon, "He set me off."

The Man at the desk put his papers down. "Come on, she was gonna say 'here's your pizza' I was gonna say, 'how much'. I hadn't actually thought of a proper punch line." He came up to Rika, "Welcome to the DSA Ms. Nonaka." He extended his hand as Nick walked up and took the pizza. "Jack Harper, I'm in charge here." He then went around the room. "Nick Kinsey, our tech guy. Yuko Orikasa is a tactical specialist." The teen girl in the suit came in through the side door.

"And Izumi Orimoto, she along with Kazemon handles housekeeping, monitors for wild Digimon, and she looks good in a suit."

"You know, that could qualify as harassment sir." Izumi replied with a kidding smile. "So, what you do you people do?" Rika asked.

The Gatomon walked over to the keyboard. "I think we should wait until we bring your friends in." She hit a key and Takato, Henry and Ryo appeared on the screen from several different angles.

\\\\\\\\\\

After the others where led in and introduced, the explanation started.

"The DSA or Digimon Security Agency is a worldwide group whose job is to monitor and prevent any dangerous Digimon from entering this world and causing havoc, we keep track of all Digimon Tamers, and we are doing our best to prevent the world, at large from even knowing Digimon are real."

"It helps that you humans seem to really want to ignore the Mammothmon in the room on this issue." Gatomon commented. "I mean three years ago a Vikaralamon tore up half of Shinjuku."

"We know, we we're there." Rika replied.

"And what did you humans put it down to?" Gatomon asked

Takato said "They claimed it was some kind of bio-terrorism."

"What do they need, an Apoklamon to vaporize a major city?"

Nick raised his hand like he was in class. "Could we maybe move on? I mean we where hoping that they'd find us anyway."

"Why?' Rika asked. Nick leaned back in his chair, "well to be honest, we could use talent like yours."

"But-"Takato started.

"We know, currently your partner digimon are unable to enter this world. But I'm pretty sure I can fix that. But I'll need one of those red cards."

"I can get one." Henry said.

"Good, bring it to me and then we can go to the digital world to get your friends."

Rika arched an eyebrow, "you can go into the digital world?"

Nick shrugged, "We've got a pair of Arks on sublevel 18."

Then an alarm sounded and the lights in the room shifted to blue. Izumi checked her console. "We've got two digimon bioemerging in grid sector Gulf 8; it looks like a mega and an ultimate."

"Go." Harper said to Nick and Yuko.

"Going." Replied Yuko, who was heading out the door. "Wait up" Rika said, "I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Takato followed.

\\\\\\\

The black SUV pulled up to an empty park the Moon was now out and shining brightly. Nick, Yuko, Takato and Rika climbed out of the SUV. Nick popped the back hatch and BlackAgumon and DemiDevimon jumped (Or in DemiDevimon case flew) out. He then grabbed two P-90s that were in a compartment on the floor, and handed one each to Rika and Takato.

"What's this?" Rika asked. "I really don't think any digimon is really going too bothered by 9mm bullets."

"Oh, these will bother them plenty." Nick said.

"Those are DCWs, Digimon Combat Weapons. The bullets are specially designed to damage digimon. I mean you wouldn't be able to kill a mega with them, but you can do some serious damage to an ultimate with those." Yuko explained as they entered the field. "Guys, We've got an ID on the digimon." Kazemon said over the radio, "You've got a LadyDevimon and a SkullMamothmon."

DemiDevimon said, "Dibs on the LadyDevimon."

At which point the SkullMamothmon charged into view.

"Warp Digievolution!!" Yuko yelled slashing a strange black card

An eerie blue glow surrounded BlackAgumon.

"BlackAgumon Warp Digivolve to…"

"BlackWarGreymon!"

BlackWarGreymon caught the SkullMamothmon in mid-charge and started pushing him back as Nick swiped a more familiar Blue card.

"Matrix Digievolution activate!"

"DemiDevimon Matrix Digivolve to…"

"Myotismon."

The vampire Digimon slowly circled the group of humans. "Come out, come out and play." He sang.

BlackWarGreymon, on the other hand, was engaged in a shoving contest. A black claw reached out of the mist to strike at Takato.

"Crimson Lightning!" The red whip wrapped around the claw and Myotismon started pulling it towards him, dragging a LadyDevimon out of the mist.

"I have heard of you two, your disgraces to all viral Digimon." She said haughtily. "Whatever you say sweetheart. Now why don't you be a doll and go home." Myotismon Replied, and twisted his end of the whip, flipping LadyDevimon onto her back. She gracefully flipped back onto her feet.

"Darkness Wave!"

Myotismon was caught off guard by the attack and thrown off his feet.

Rika and Takato brought their weapons up and fired them at LadyDevimon.

Meanwhile, BlackWarGreymon was pinned by SkullMammothmon. "Gotch'ya" he said, "Black Tornado." He spun up just as Yuko slashed a card.

"pixie speed activate!"

The Impacts of Rika and Takato's shots were knocking LadyDevimon back but apparently not doing any serious damage.

"Nightmare Claw!"

The dark ghost-like thing struck LadyDevimon head on. She turned gray and froze in place.

Myotismon was now getting up fully. "Now we say good-bye, Grizzly-"

Something landed in front of Myotismon and sent him flying. Another four hit BlackWarGreymon and SkullMammothmon, deleting one and sending the other back to BlackAgumon. And two more struck around LadyDevimon. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"What was that?" Takato asked. "Haven't the faintest," Myotismon replied. Nick tapped his Radio, "Kazemon, what are you picking up?"

"Well," Kazemon said, "For a split second I thought there was a second mega-level Digimon there but then it vanished."

"Define 'Vanished'" Nick Said. "One minute it was there and the other it wasn't." Kazemon said.

"All right, so scratch one SkullMammothmon and one LadyDevimon."

"'Fraid not, LadyDevimon went back to the digital world." Kazemon replied.

BlackAgumon was rubbing the side of his head, "Well, any one you can walk away from, I call a win."

"Right," Captain Harper said, "Yuko, Make sure your guests get home safe, Nick, your on night shift. If all goes well tomorrow you leave for the digital world at 1500."

\\\\\\\\\

Takato walked into his room and sat at the desk. There was a picture of all of them together, humans and Digimon. He picked up the photo and stared at it. Then with a small smile he opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out his goggles.

\\\\\\\\\

Rika was lying in bed, unable to sleep. Hoping that everything went well tomorrow. 'A lot can happen in three years.' She thought, 'I mean Jeri pretends that none of it ever happened and Henry's sister has forgotten all about it. Will they even recognize us anymore? Did they digivolve permanently into different forms? Have made friends? Did they make themselves a new home there? Did they give up?'

'No' she thought, 'I never gave up on Renamon and I know she hasn't given up on me.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takato: Next time on DSA…

A gloved green hand strikes LadyDevimon, knocking her on her back.

"You were told not to interfere."

LadyDevimon got up, rubbing the side of her face where she was hit.

"If I had not expected that you would disobey me, you would have been deleted."

LadyDevimon sinks to one knee in front of the speaker.

"My sincerest apologies Milord. It will not happen again."

"It matters not, the tags have been completed."

We now see a black tag shaped device.

"With it's power, no Digimon can deify us. And I think the humans and their pet Digimon will make excellent test subjects."

NEXT FILE: Reunion

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

And that's that. Thank you for reading


End file.
